


Liquid Courage and Gentle Nudges

by batmomhoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Childhood Friends, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Teacher-Parent Relationship, everyone gets a happy ending, soft dom, wingmen but theyre an entire group of ninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmomhoe/pseuds/batmomhoe
Summary: Reader, whose daughter is in Iruka's class, and said sensei have crushes on each other and their friends are sick of their mutual pining, lovesick asses. So reader gets invited to go out to celebrate Iruka's birthday with them.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Reader, Umino Iruka/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Chp. 1; Your Daughter is a Plot Device

**Author's Note:**

> listen drunk sex can be a slippery slope but it's just what these dum-dum's needed to get them to confess

“Come! On! Mommy!” The demanding voice of your six-year-old rang out clearly through the small house you shared. Each word was punctuated in the attitude only your little Emiko could muster. Mentally you made a note to encourage her to try out for the local theater as you gathered your belongings.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, sheesh.” A sigh left you as you found the young girl standing by the door, tapping her foot. If your mom saw this sight she’d be cracking up. Once upon a time, your mother informed you when you had kids you would understand why she did what she did and all the sayings she used would be used by you as well. The former point you understood perfectly now. Although the latter was terribly backwards. Instead, your diva daughter stood with your mother’s exact “stink-eye”, glaring at you judgingly. If you were even slightly impaired you would have thought you were being scolded for not doing the dishwasher like you were 16 again.

“We’re going to be late. We can’t be late on today of all days!” Ah, to be a six-year-old and think being late was the end of the world.

“What’s so different between being late today and being late tomorrow?” You huffed, sarcastically, not exactly expecting an answer as you locked your front door.

Emiko looked over her shoulder to you with a look that said you should have already known, “Mom, today is Iruka-sensei’s birthday. Duh.”

You raised an eyebrow and began to walk alongside her, “Ah, yes, _duh_.”

“I made him a present. I don’t wanna be late because then I can’t give it to him until way later.” Her pouting face alongside the sweet gesture pulled at your heartstrings.

This child was a spitfire but you’d be damned if she didn’t also have a heart of gold. Truth be told, if you had known beforehand that the brunet sensei’s birthday was today you might have gotten him a present as well. But then again, that might be too bold of you. Sure, other parents would no doubt do the same, but given the feelings you had for him mixed with the gesture would just be too much for you to handle. Already, you feared every time he smiled at you, worried you would melt on the spot. For a moment you thought how he would react if you did give him a gift.

_“Hi, Iruka-san, I heard it was your birthday so I got this for you,” you held out the wrapped item for him to take from you._

_He’d smile wide and genuine, like always, a smile that lit up his entire face, the slight hint of a twinkle in his eyes. Your heart skips a beat everytime he smiles like that. Those strong looking hands of his deftly open the flimsy wrapping paper, revealing a gift card to his favorite restaurant with a rather hefty dollar amount written onto it. If you thought he was smiling wide before, now it looked almost as if his smile would extend off of his face. He stood up from his desk - god you loved how much taller he was than you._

_“Wow! Thanks so much (Y/N)-san. Why don’t you join me tonight and we can use this?”_

You scoffed at yourself and shook the daydream from your thoughts. As if the polite Iruka would be so bold in an inappropriate setting, and as if he’d really have eyes for you. You’ve convinced yourself plenty of times that the relationship, while not altogether horrible, would still be frowned upon. He’s your child’s teacher. Nothing more. You should leave it at that. Though you’d be lying if you said you weren’t still conflicted about the subject, even your friends encouraged you to shoot your shot. But alas, you’d rather live in a cave with no plumbingC than possibly face rejection from your child’s teacher.

When you arrived at the usual drop off point, Iruka was standing where he normally was, under the shady tree in the middle of the courtyard. Students were filing into the classroom behind him, returning his cheery greeting. Emiko bolted the second she came into reasonable distance with her teacher. Strolling behind, you didn’t exactly hear the conversation, but as she thrusted the paper towards him it wasn’t hard to figure out. His face brightened and you almost stopped walking completely. Heavens, it should be illegal for him to do that. Who gave him the right to smile like he does?

“Oh! Emiko-chan, I love it! I’ll hang it on my fridge tonight.” He clutched the paper to his chest. Somewhere in your mind you laughed-- your six-year-old was getting further with your crush than you were. As you approached your eyes met his and you smiled. It was nearly impossible not to around him. Especially when he was working at the school. The wholesome way he adored children was endearing.

“Good morning, (Y/N)-san.”

Don’t blush don’t blush. Don’t stutter don’t stutter. “Good morning, Iruka-san. I wanted to let you know I’m going to be running a bit later than usual today. I’ll still be here before the end of pick-up time though. Just not quite as on-time as I usually am.” Success!

“Hm? That’s fine! Don’t worry about it! Gives me and Emiko-chan more time to hang out!”

 _Oh god._ Your heart thumped faster and you cursed all the ninja training you’ve been through for failing you now. After thanking him and saying your goodbyes to your daughter you turned around to start the errands you had for the day. The longest and probably most grueling task was the mountain of paperwork you’d been avoiding and now Lady Tsunade was getting grumpy with you. Or, at least, she was taking her grumpiness out on your little subordination. To the point where you were told no more missions until you turned in every last report you owed. You decided to start with the more exciting errands and leave the more grueling task for later because... procrastination.

Your eyes kept glancing at the clock, waiting for the moment you could bolt out of the room and use your child as an excuse to leave for the day. That, and the last thing you wanted to do was make Iruka work longer than he had to on his birthday. Like all things, even though your mind was constantly thinking about not being late, you were exactly that. You focused on finishing off a report and by the time you next looked up you were ten minutes past the end of pick-up time. _Shit._ Your belongings had never been thrown into a bag quicker and your feet bolted out of the room. Thankfully, The Hokage’s office was located within the vicinity of the Academy so you didn’t have far to sprint.

Emiko’s screeching laugh filled the air as Iruka and Asuma worked together to swing your daughter between them, holding her by her hands. And by the look of it, the two men were having an equally good time helping the young girl defy gravity. A small group of adults, all whom you recognized as Iruka’s friends and, by unsurprising default in the small circle of ninjas, _your_ friends, were gathered around the tree. They no doubt were waiting for him to be relieved of his duties, making you feel even guiltier.

“I am _so_ sorry! I swear to god I was keeping track of time and then next thing I knew I was late. I owe you big time,” you explained and apologized quickly, promising to make it up to him.

“You know, it says a lot when a ninja can’t show up on time,” Kakashi chimed in, most likely just for irony’s sake because the lord knows he’d be late to his own funeral.

Iruka swatted Kakashi for teasing you before he waved your comments off and smiled, “What? No, don’t worry about it. You don’t-”

“Hey! Yeah! You owe him a birthday drink! You buy the first round,” Genma began with a frown, seeming mad you kept them waiting until it easily changed into a smirk as he finished with a chuckle, mainly teasing.

Anko slinked from the background after seeing you and was fast to agree, with a shit-eating grin on her face, clapping a hand to your back, “Yeah! Come celebrate with us!”

Oh. So this was happening? Anko knew exactly what the brunet man did to you and what you’d like him to do to you. No doubt she had that in mind as she invited you. But you wouldn’t be so easily persuaded, you were, after all, a mother first, “I can’t I don’t have a-”

“I’ll watch her,” Kurenai piped up, a soft smile on her face as well, as she continued with a small laugh, “It’s not like I can drink anyways. And it’ll give me some practice!”

Kurenai had been asking to babysit Emiko more since she found out she was expecting a child herself. They didn’t exactly teach childcare in the academy so any real world experience was appreciated. And it’s not like she hadn’t babysat Emiko before so Emiko was familiar with her...

“Yeah but I don’t want to drink and then pick her up…” you rationalized, hoping one of these excuses would wiggle you out of this.

“She can spend the night.” _Damn it._

“But she doesn’t have pajamas and you know she can’t sleep without her stuffed elephant…”

“Then I can watch her at your place. I can come over now and watch her while you get ready,” Kurenai just continued smiling, letting you know she’d come up with a counter-argument for every flimsy excuse you found.

You sighed in defeat before glancing across the rest of the small group, “Are you sure you don’t mind me tagging along?”

A chorus of ‘no, of course not’s followed, and Iruka nodded, knowing you’d probably need more assurance from him since the gathering was for him, “It’ll be fun to have you!”

 _It’ll be fun to have you._ Sir, if only you knew how badly you wanted him to _have_ you. You cursed your perverted mind and forced yourself to respond like a normal human being instead. Returning a smile you finally caved, “Alright, I’ll meet you guys at the restaurant then!”

Kurenai gave her husband a kiss and you parted ways from the group. With Emiko chattering on about how happy she was to have a sleepover with her Kurenai-san, you were free to let your thoughts roam without much interruption. This was really happening. Part of you couldn’t believe it. Part of you won’t believe it until you’re there at the restaurant. Maybe you could fake being ill… But then it’d be pretty obvious and you would’ve made Kurenai walk all the way home with you for nothing. So you had one option left: get your ass looking presentable and go out for the night with the man you had a raging crush on. Not such a bad option really.

You were informed that most of the friend group dropped a change of clothes off at Gai’s apartment that morning since it was closest to the restaurant. So, they were planning on stopping and changing there, giving you a bit of time to not be late for once today. Really someone should have been timing you because you’re almost certain you got yourself showered, dressed, and presentable in record time. Kurenai gladly helped you pick out an outfit that said ‘hey I’m hot notice me’ but didn’t outright scream ‘HEY I WANNA SMASH’. Silently you were thankful she was with you to choose the outfit, if you were alone you might have just disappeared into the wilderness instead of following through with this outing.

After you were ready you grabbed your important stuff and turned to address your friend, “Thank you so much for this. I won’t be able to thank you enough. If you need anything or if she gets too hard to handle please call! I plan on being home before it gets too late!”

“Don’t worry about it,” the tall brunette laughed at your excessive worrying before stopping you as you reached for the door, “And (Y/N), don’t feel like you need to come home tonight.”


	2. Chp. 2; Sexual Surface Tension Bursts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Iruka, and friends celebrate his birthday. And then reader and Iruka celebrate his birthday.

“Don’t worry about it,” the tall brunette laughed at your excessive worrying before stopping you as you reached for the door, “And (Y/N), don’t feel like you need to come home tonight.”

She flashed you a wink and you could feel your face heating up. Your friends were truly on a different level. The implication that something like that would happen was just...you couldn’t think like that! It felt wrong. This was simply some stupid little school girl crush and you refused to give in to it. You were a rational thinking person and your rational brain told you it wouldn’t work. To imagine someone as collected as Iruka would be interested in your basket case ass was preposterous. He was kind to everyone, not just you, you weren’t special. You repeated this to yourself as you approached the first stop of the night: Iruka’s favorite restaurant. The predictability of it made you smile and the familiarity of the place made you relax a bit.

Thankfully, you actually had good timing for once today! The small group of your friends was just meandering down the street and you jogged a bit to catch up to them. Your presence earned you a few hello’s and hugs before you headed into the restaurant. Everyone easily filed in around a table, leaving one last chair for you.

“(Y/N)! You get to sit next to me,” Iruka beamed at you and scooted the chair next to him out before patting it.

Tonight was definitely going to be one hell of an exercise for your heart. You sat down next to him, taking a good look at the long sleeve v-neck shirt that was just the right size, showing off those glorious biceps. For a moment you let the image burn into your brain. Burning it into your memory to save it for later, what would you use it for later? Unholy acts. That’s all you were willing to disclose with your rational brain side.

Dinner was just like any other dinner you shared with your friend group. Full of rowdiness, crude jokes, and Yamato for some reason constantly elbowing you whenever he laughed, sending your body knocking into Iruka’s. You kept apologizing to him and he’d laugh it off, gently rubbing your shoulder that kept colliding with his arm. The discussion was easy as the group used the chance to catch up with one another between their missions and student training. Sitting there surrounded by all of them, you realized just how much you missed your social life and begrudgingly accepted that you were glad you came out with them tonight.

The next stop of the night was a local bar hidden away from the main drag and therefore a hotspot for most ninja of drinking age. True to the earlier request, you paid for the first round for everyone, much to your friends’ delight. Before Anko could pound her shot back you stopped her, raising your shot glass up towards Iruka.

“To the birthday man! And one of the best people I know!”

The group cheered in agreement and the shots went bottoms up. After you put the empty glass on the bar you could have sworn Iruka was blushing. Though it was probably just because of the shot, yeah, definitely the shot. A few more rounds later and you were starting to feel it. That familiar fuzziness that washed over you and caused your stressed brain to begin forgetting everything that was bothering you. Currently, the group was having a heated debate about which cloth materials would be best and least irritating for Kakashi’s dogs. Asuma suggested a chain metal shirt for the dogs, Gai suggested doggie replicas of his own attire which you had to admit the image was adorable, and Anko was vehemently defending plain old cotton shirts.

Iruka leaned down a bit so you would be able to hear him better before half-shouting over the music, “You wanna go dance? I love this song!”

With a quick nod you chugged the drink in your hand and followed him to the dancefloor, not noticing how the rest of the friend group immediately fell quiet, watching the two of you disappear into the crowd. The song was a popular one around the village and Iruka was inevitably forced to keep up with popular music through the kids. He screamed along the lyrics, making you laugh through your foggy intoxication. Your limbs moved of their own accord, most of your inhibitions lost in the empty glasses you’ve polished off. Iruka was comparatively as drunk as you were, considering quite a few people in the bar bought him drinks to celebrate the occasion. Leaning closer he made faces along to the song, the stern teacher long forgotten in favor of the fun-loving, good-time-having young adult. It had been so long since you saw this side of him, though it’s been equally as long since he saw this side of you. You were fully immersed in the song and the scene around you, dancing around Iruka as he danced a bit himself, still serenading you with screaming lyrics.

The next song, appropriately, was one of your hoe songs. It’s like the DJ knew you were dancing with the man you wanted to bang. Your hips swayed and you boldly pulled Iruka close, making him laugh. At this point, you were past holding back, mainly because you finally felt confident enough and because you lacked the usual nervousness that overcame you. Alcohol truly did wonders for relationship breakthroughs. All that was on your mind was how good your dancing partner looked as his own eyes looked up and down your body. God, what you would give to tear his clothes off right there on the dancefloor. His hands came to rest on your waist and you spun around, boldly pressing your backside against him and following the lead of many others around you. Your hips ground back against him, feeling the grip he had on your waist tighten harshly. You couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the reaction, but nonetheless continued your little risque dancing show.

Unfortunately for you both, the next song wasn’t much inspiration, which led you to return to the table some of your friends were still around. The two of you ordered another drink at the bar before sitting back down. Sipping on your drinks you continued conversations with whichever of your friends still sat at the table, mostly always consisting of Kakashi and Asuma, as long as Kakashi could keep Gai from challenging him to a dance-off. You waited until you heard another good song before dragging Iruka back out to dance. This cycle repeated for most of the night. Good song, dance your hearts out and increase that sexual tension. Bad song, sit down, get even drunker, and talk about things you weren’t likely to remember in the morning.

The night dragged on like that and at some point, you were straight-up sitting on Iruka’s lap during a “bad song”. Had you been sober, you would have realized your friends gave away one of the chairs around the table. But you didn’t mind your perch. Neither of you addressed the sudden closeness and familiarity you both were displaying, mainly because you were two sheets to the wind and you had been dreaming of doing these things for years. You wiggled as you leaned onto the table in front of you, engrossing yourself in the conversation about which flavor of ramen was superior. Iruka’s sudden grip of your hips and the growing bulge beneath you made you giggle triumphantly and wiggle a bit more.

He leaned forward, his arms encircling your waist as he whisper-yelled into your ear, “Do you wanna maybe come back to my place?”

“God I thought you’d never ask!”

As you stood up from the table and grabbed your stuff, Iruka gave some flimsy excuse about how you were getting fresh air and then yada yada yada, you two were obviously heading back to his place for some alone time. After you were out of earshot, Asuma dramatically pointed at Anko, “Ha! You owe me money! Told ya my boy would seize the chance.”

The walk back to his place was rushed, full of loud laughs as you shushed each other, and tried not to trip over the air. Cool night breeze brushed past your heated cheeks and you held onto Iruka’s hand tightly, not about to let him get away from you now. Once you arrived in front of his apartment door you slid your hands up the back of his shirt as he fiddled desperately with his keys. Your hands played with the waistband of his pants and he audibly groaned when the key finally went in. The door opened and within what felt like a blur you were inside and being pressed up against the said door. His lips were a breath’s distance from yours when he stopped, taking a moment to just make eye contact with you.

Leaning forward, you easily pressed your lips against his, gripping the front of his shirt to bring him closer. His mouth was so gentle as his hands caressed the sides of your face. Leave it to this man to make drunk make outs so tender. As he kissed you, he slid his hands down your frame to grip at your ass and lift you up. Your legs wrapped around his torso and you slinked your arms around his neck. After taking a moment in his drunkenness to make sure you were secure in his arms, Iruka lifted you away from the door and kept kissing you as he carried you through his apartment to the master bedroom. When you were placed down on the soft bed, you just looked up at him, a soft smile on your face.

“Are you sure you want this?” A hint of self-doubt was present in his voice, he just couldn’t fully believe that you really wanted to do this with him.

The puppy-dog-like look in his eyes was so adorable it made you almost want to stop and just cuddle him, almost. You pulled him down and kissed the tip of his nose, “I’ve never wanted to fuck somebody so bad in my entire life. God, I can’t wait to suck you.”

Your words made him groan and it must have been enough to convince him you were sure in your actions. As he leaned down to kiss you again you pulled him onto the bed and in one swift motion you pinned him underneath you. Somewhere, your foggy brain realized this may be the only chance you get with him so you were going to do everything you’ve been dreaming about doing to him. Feverishly, your lips were back on his, hands reveling in how his obliques felt through his shirt. You trailed kisses down his sharp jaw, making sure to leave a few hickeys, proof for tomorrow that this was real. Meanwhile, Iruka couldn’t stop touching you, your back, your ass, your chest, all of it felt too good and you weren’t even naked yet.

Speaking of which, he tugged on your shirt, prompting you to pull away only long enough to yank both your shirts off, discarding them somewhere on the floor. Almost comically, you both stared at the other’s chest before running your hands up and down. Iruka’s hands stopped at your boobs and grabbed them through your bra, the way his large hands engulfed them making you moan quietly. Unsurprisingly, your bra was quickly discarded as well, giving Iruka a full view of your bare torso. His eyes shut briefly before snapping open and he leaned up to pull one of your tits into his mouth. He didn’t waste any time in going to town, sucking like his life depended on it, his fingers playing with the other nipple. His warm mouth felt like heaven, noises falling from you as you moved your hips back and forth on his crotch.

His mouth left your breasts and began to travel lower before you stopped him, “Ah, ah, ah. Me first.”

You winked at him as you gently pushed him to lay back and slid your body down his, hooking your fingers into the top of his pants. His hips lifted and you pulled his pants and boxers off, groaning at the sight of his thighs flexing. Two facts you were certain of this man was an Adonis and you were going to suck the soul out of him. Appropriately, his cock was as pretty as the rest of him and he was only half hard. You couldn’t help but grin as you wrapped your hand around him, already earning a groan. A slow pump and he eagerly thrust up to meet your hand, making you snicker quietly. It was nice to know you had such an effect on him. It was clear this couldn’t go on as long as you’d like it to, so without waiting you licked up his cock before taking the head into your mouth.

A quiet curse came from Iruka and one of his hands slid into your hair, a light grip on it. You looked up at him through your eyelashes to find he had his other arm propped up behind his head so he could better watch you. If only you could take a picture of this view. Slowly you slid your mouth down him, careful not to gag before coming back up. You repeated the motion, Iruka’s grip on your hair tightening as he swore once again. The rhythm you started seemed to work well for him so you kept it, not wanting to chance speeding up and ending your night sooner than you wanted. Thankfully Iruka had the same idea, after a few more almost-gags he pulled you up off of his cock.

“Fuck, princess,” he groaned and removed his hand from your hair, rubbing his face with it, “your mouth feels so good but I want to know what your pussy feels like.”

It almost felt weird hearing Iruka say those words, to hear the sweet, big-hearted teacher talk dirty to you. It was weird, but you’d be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on more. You crawled up his body and kissed him, intertwining tongues as his hands swatted your ass a couple of times. Briefly, you wondered if sober sex with him would be like this, regardless you were so into it. Your hips moved back and forth, dragging the wetness of your pants over his cock. You reached your hand in between your legs to finally slide what you’ve been thirsting after for so long inside of you, even if you had to rip a hole in your leggings. Before you could, Iruka grabbed your hand, easily flipped you underneath him, and grinned down at you. 

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Me second. But first…,” his lips found your neck, leaving hickies in similar places you gave him.

Iruka wanted everyone in town to know what you’ve done with him. All those people who talked behind your back, making fun of you for being a lonely single mother, he’d prove them wrong. You weren’t some pathetic old wench like they made you out to be. The love and dedication you had for your daughter were one of the biggest things he loved about you. Though, it was also the reason his love went unproclaimed. The last thing you needed after Emiko’s father left you was another guy waltzing in the picture like some ridiculous white knight. Instead, he opted to support you at arm's length, promising to give Emiko the best education when he found she was assigned to him. Although now that you were in his bed some of that was bound to change. Maybe this meant you were finally ready to date again. He rationalized that it at least meant you were ready to, uh, bang again. Briefly, he worried about whether or not he was just a rebound for you, but the alcohol in his system refused to let the thought go any farther, especially when your legs rubbed against his sides.

When he pulled away from your neck and chest he realized he may have gone a bit overboard with the hickies, oops. He let out a breathy laugh and like you did, he slid down your body, his fingers catching your pants and peeling them off along with your underwear. Finally, you were both stark naked and as Iruka stared at your parted legs he licked his lips, you couldn’t help but laugh at his mesmerized look. Your laugh didn’t last long though as his head was swiftly in between your legs, licking up your slit. _Fuck, you were so wet._ His tongue lapped at your wetness, savoring the taste of you. One day he wanted to spend the entirety of the day eating you out. Just another item added onto the bucket list of deplorable things he wanted to do with you. A list he would take to his grave if he had to.

His hands circled your thighs, wrapping around them and pulling your pussy closer to his face. His tongue pushed into you as a pointer finger reached over to rub at your clit. You couldn’t stop the moans even if you tried at this point and you reached down. You tugged Iruka’s hair out of the ponytail, running your fingers over his scalp, gently tugging on his hair. Even drunk he was good at this shit. His finger and tongue switched places, tongue sucking at your clit and finger curling inside of you.

“Oh fuck, Iruka, _please_ ,” you whined and tried to lift your hips more, but the arms around your thighs prevented it. 

He hummed against you and pulled away just slightly, not stopping his finger, “Please what, princess?”

_“More”_

A smirk spread across his lips and he was happy to oblige, adding another finger into you and continuing his ministrations on your clit. Just his work on your clit alone was about to make you cum, but when his fingers found that place that made you gasp you knew you were doubly done for. If you saw the grin on his face when you gasped you just might have smacked him. But, you didn’t, and you were far too gone to even care. Iruka knew what he was doing and kept hitting that spot, moving his fingers faster as he kept the same pace on your clit. The tugging on his hair along with the heavenly noises you were giving him let him know you were close and he wasn’t about to miss the opportunity to make you cum from his mouth. It didn’t take much longer before you were falling apart on his bed, hips spasming as he still held them down. If only he could take a picture of this view.

Eventually, your vision came back to you and you squeezed your thighs together once Iruka let them out of his grasp. You picked your head up before letting it drop back down to the bed. The orgasm sobered you up a bit and helped bring you out of the fuzziness. The throbbing that was left between your legs reminded you there was more to come and you looked at Iruka, who was smiling almost goofily. 

“Back down on planet earth?”

You huffed, a blush heating your cheeks, “Yeah.”

His hands gently brushed up and down your abdomen as he sat back on his heels next to you, “Ready for the main course, princess?”

“God yes, I’ve been ready for the main course for years,” you groaned and spread your legs for him to kneel in between them.

He paused to kiss you, making out with you again for a few minutes, slowly grinding his hips against yours as he did so. You lifted your hips up towards his so he’d hopefully get the hint and he did. He reached down before stopping and pulling away, muttering a curse word as he reached into his night table to pull out a familiar foil square. Ripping it open, he threw the wrapper away and rolled it on himself. As he did so, your drunk brain couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed he wasn’t going in raw. But the hopeful part thought maybe sometime in the near future you’d be able to experience that. You rationalized that you were a hell of a lot closer to that ‘goal’ than you were yesterday!

You were pulled from your thoughts as Iruka slowly pushed into you, softly kissing your neck as he did so. His hands held your waist and his hips eventually met yours while you both let out a moaning breath. It felt so good to finally have his cock inside of you, stretching you just right. Your legs wrapped around him as he began to slowly thrust in and out, dragging his cock along your walls almost teasingly. Meanwhile, his lips worshipped your upper half, kissing everywhere from your face to your breasts. At this point, you were both a bit soberer, the rush of having sex wearing off the worst of effects of the alcohol. Your hands held onto his broad, muscular shoulders as his hips picked up the pace slightly.

Every other thrust or so he’d change the angle of his hips. It was cute how determined he was to find your special spot and so, it was no surprise when he did. You gasped again and nails dug into his shoulder blades. A sensation he never really thought he’d be into, yet here he was groaning loudly because of it. He took note of your reaction and kept his hips angled like that, hitting your sweet spot with most thrusts. You moaned his name and could have sworn he nearly growled against your chest. The sound went straight to your pussy, making you clench around him. His mouth licked at your tits again and you mentally laughed, noting that he was definitely a boobs kind of man. You’d remember that next time you dressed up to catch his attention.

“You feel so good wrapped around me, baby,” he kissed the valley between your boobs and licked at a hickey that was already purple, “so warm and wet, all for me, isn’t that right princess?”

You moaned, his dirty talk getting the best of you, “Yes! Oh god, it’s all for you, daddy!”

Really, you didn’t mean to call him that. At least, not out loud or outside of your fantasies. Not to his face. But mixed with the pet names he was using for you, you couldn’t help it. You just blurted it out. Although, you didn’t have time to even be embarrassed by your slip up because Iruka finally lost all control after hearing you call him that. His hips met yours harder, making you wonder if they’d actually be bruised in the morning. Lips met yours again and you happily allowed his tongue into your mouth again as one of his hands left playing with your nipple to rub instead at your clit. You moaned into his mouth, in turn making him groan, his hips stuttering slightly, momentarily messing up his rhythm. Though, he quickly found it again and picked up the pace a bit more. Your nails dragged down his back and he arched it as you did so, embracing the pain yet pleasure the sensation gave him.

“I… I think I’m close,” you breathed against his lips as he rested his forehead on yours, eyes locked together.

Hearing your statement he rubbed your clit faster while he responded, equally as breathless, “Me too, hang in there a bit longer, beautiful.”

You nodded and brought him back down to you, kissing him hard and grabbed his ass. He grunted against your lips, the hand not working your clit slid under your back to hold you closer to him. Iruka couldn’t get enough of you, he wanted to touch every inch of your body and although you were pressed tightly against him he only wanted you closer. As he chased both of your highs he panted your name and the pet names he gave you and you returned the favor happily. His cock kept hitting you just right, stretching you so perfectly and with the rough pad of his thumb rubbing your clit you couldn’t hold on much longer.

Iruka could tell from the shake of your thighs and it made him feel a bit better about being so close to climax himself. Your legs wrapped around him tighter and your hands were clamped on his shoulders as he pressed down harder on your clit, throwing you over the edge. His name was the only word you could pronounce and as you felt yourself cum on his cock you screamed his name, much to his appreciation. The clench of your pussy around him, added to the look on your orgasming face, and the sound of his name coming from your lips, it sent him over the edge as well. His hips crashed into yours once more as he groaned loudly, returning the favor and yelling out your name to the otherwise empty room. Both of you were basking in your orgasms and the immediate aftermaths, Iruka slumped over you, breathing heavily against the crook of your neck. Your own chest heaved as you caught your breath, legs still quivering around your lover’s body, hands rubbing up and down his back.

After a couple minutes of pressing soft kisses against your neck, Iruka raised himself up and slowly pulled his softening dick out of you. Without a word he set about tying the condom off and chucking it into the trash. Then he disappeared into the bathroom connected to his room. You sighed to yourself, drunken post orgasm guilt immediately setting in. This is the point where everything goes back to normal. The point where you both admit you shouldn’t have done this and it was a mistake, right? Despite the burn of soreness between your legs you lifted yourself off of the bed and slowly began to gather your clothes from around the room. Once you had all of the items collected, including your bra off of the lamp, you set about getting dressed.

“Please stay…” you looked up to see Iruka standing in the bathroom doorway with a washcloth in his hand, his eyes those pleading puppy dog ones you loved so much.

“But…”

“Please…” he pleaded again, holding out the washcloth to you, almost as an offering.

It’s not like you needed too much more convincing, you’d gladly allow this dreamlike scenario to last just a bit longer. So, you took the washcloth from Iruka, throwing the underwear you were about to put on back onto the floor as you washed yourself up. Meanwhile, Iruka ruffled through his drawers, throwing boxers on and he held a neatly folded shirt out for you. Seriously? Now he was just handing you his clothes to wear? Your heart thumped faster as you took the shirt, letting him take the washcloth back. As he took it he kissed the top of your head and disappeared back into the bathroom. The shirt went over your head and easily fell almost to the top of your knees, reminding you just how much bigger Iruka was.

When he came back his expression was a complete 180 from before, he smiled seeing you in his shirt. If you asked him, he wouldn’t have lied, he was waiting for the opportunity to give you one of his shirts for years now. Everytime Asuma gave Kurenai his jacket, or she wore one of his shirts to training he couldn’t help but imagine doing something similar with you. He closed the distance between you, heart skipping a beat at the sheepish smile on your face. It almost made him laugh, he just saw you naked and did the horizontal tango, but now that you were dressed in his shirt you were shy? He kissed your forehead and held your cheeks in his hands, just smiling down at you.

“Promise you’ll stay the night? I… I want to wake up next to you,” his cheeks were tinted a shade darker as he blushed and held your hands, wanting to avoid waking up to an empty bed.

You brushed your thumbs over the tops of his hands before nodding, “I promise.”

The usual smile spread across his face and he climbed back onto the bed, this time after pulling the sheets down. He patted the empty side for you, eager to be able to hold you as he slept. It was one step closer to everything he ever dreamed about with you. You crawled in and pulled the covers up over you both, pushing the hair out of Iruka’s face, admiring how his hair looked like while it was down. Both of you laid down and as much as he would have loved to spoon you, he couldn’t resist laying face to face with you, watching as your expressions changed even slightly. Your fingertips traced invisible patterns on his chest, your head nestled comfortably in the crook of his arm.

“Happy birthday, Iruka,” you whispered quietly and kissed his jaw.

“Thank you, darling,” he smiled softly and kissed your forehead.

He watched as your heavy eyelids got the best of you, your breathing slowing and your heartbeat a steady thud against his side. Once you were fast asleep he let out a content sigh, truly he couldn’t have asked for a better birthday. Next year was going to have to try super hard if it wanted to beat this year. As his own eyes struggled to stay open he pulled you a bit closer, resting your head on his chest and his arms hugged you protectively.

When you woke up you groaned, head still so tired, no doubt from the excessive alcohol you consumed last night. Your eyes snapped open. _Last night._ A quick look around your surroundings confirmed you were not in your house but Iruka was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom. You peeked your head into the bathroom to no avail, but you had to pee anyways. As you passed the mirror your jaw nearly dropped, the numerous blue and purple spots covering your neck immediately made you blush. Good heavens and those were only the ones visible above the shirt. You avoided eye contact with yourself and quickly did your business, sharing one last look in the mirror before rushing out, too embarrassed to even try and count how many marks there were.

Trying to push the connect-the-dots on your neck out of your mind you set about looking for Iruka. After you were a bit more awake it wasn’t going to be that hard. It’s not like his apartment was huge. So you opened the door to the bedroom and was immediately hit with the smell of bacon, coffee, and... pancakes? To the kitchen it was! No doubt, you found the brunet man standing in front of his stove, torso bare and a pair of grey sweatpants hanging off his hips. You inhaled sharply and reminded yourself how sore you still were from last night. Instead of caving to your perverted thoughts, you quietly approached him and slid your arms around his waist.

“Ah! Good morning sleepyhead,” he looked back at you with a cheery smile and in that moment you knew you wouldn’t mind waking up to this every morning. He turned around to face you and your cheeks heated up, noticing that you in fact had returned the favor and marked up his neck and chest just as much as he did yours. Covering all these up was going to be interesting.

“Morning, how did you sleep?”

“Good! Want some coffee? Tea? I didn’t know what you drank so I made both,” he admitted a bit sheepishly which made you smile, what a wholesome dork.

“Tea is fine,” you mumbled, taking the liberty to pour it yourself as he flipped the waffle he was working on.

“Everything will be ready in like five minutes if you wanna have a seat,” he gestured his spatula towards the quaint kitchen table and you nodded.

You set the mug of tea down before sitting and sipping quietly. It figures that Iruka was a morning person. The trait suited him. Even after a late night out and god knows how many drinks he was still so cheery and energetic. Another sip of your tea and you slowly began to wake up, taking the opportunity to politely take in the scenery around his kitchen. You didn’t look around with intent to snoop, just taking in the view from your kitchen chair. As he set two plates on the table you spotted a familiar drawing hung up on his fridge, just like he promised. The sight made your heart thump a bit faster. He really hung Emiko’s picture on his fridge? That wasn’t just some empty statement he gave to assure the kid’s ego?

Iruka sat himself on the side of the table across from you with a grin, “Syrup?”

“Hm? Yeah, sure,” you took the bottle from him and poured a generous amount on your waffle before continuing with the question you really didn’t want to ask, “So, I hate to be That Bitch, but… What are we now? Do we pretend last night never happened? How does this… How does this change things?”

His fork was placed down on his plate with a clink as he sighed, “No, don’t think that, it’s something we should address and you’re not a bitch for wanting clarification. I,” he paused and took a deep breath in, thinking over his words, “I can’t speak for your feelings. But I’m not regretful about what happened last night. I… I actually really enjoyed it. So, even if you asked me I don’t think I could pretend it never happened.”

There was another pause as his cheeks tinted pink before he continued again, “How about… How about I take you out on a date? Er, Uhm! would you please go out on a date with me? No pressure! We don’t have to rush into anything, I just want to do this right.”

His insistence to not come across as pushy was heartwarming, “I would love to go on a date with you,” you reached across the table and rested your hand on top of his, “Oh, but… I don’t have a babysitter. I’d feel bad asking Kurenai again…”

Now it was your turn to blush as you thought about how obvious it would be to your friend since you didn’t come home, “How about you bring her along? I wouldn’t mind as long as you don’t mind.”

You perked up and smiled softly at him, the suggestion warming your heart and as you took a bite of waffle you nodded, “That’d be really nice. So, tonight?”

“Tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnddd it's finished! ahahahah ....unless??
> 
> pls tell me I'm not the only one who has hoe songs??
> 
> don't come for me I just simp for this man so badly and also just try and tell me he wouldn't have a praise kink


End file.
